The present invention generally relates to feeding and watering devices for animals. In particular, a combination water and food dispenser is disclosed which provides a pet with fresh food and water. It is known that insects and other pests can crawl into a pet food dish, contaminating the food and making it inedible and/or unappealing to the pet. It is also known that a common problem with combination food and water dispensers is that food particles fall into the water reservoir, contaminating the water.